


Just a Kiss

by Gigabrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigabrows/pseuds/Gigabrows
Summary: "Al ver a los humanos interactuar habían muchas cosas que deseaba intentar o al menos que Rose llegase a experimentarlos con ella [...]"





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que esto hubiera de escribirlo y publicarlo la misma semana en que "Now we're only falling apart" salio, pero no había tenido tiempo y recien he podido de terminarlo. 
> 
> Ah, espero puedan de disfrutarlo de igual manera aunque algo corto sea.

Al ver a los humanos interactuar habían muchas cosas que deseaba intentar o al menos que Rose llegase a experimentarlos con ella más que con tales criaturas que aun no parecían evolucionar del todo.

Sabía muy bien que ella misma le hubiera dicho que nunca dejara de imaginar y desear más allá de lo que era, no obstante, aun una pequeña parte de si se sentía tan avergonzada de ir a pedirle directamente a su diamante que le permitiera sentir lo que aquellos gestos tan íntimos de los humanos podían de llegar a transmitir.

Había intentado fusionarse con ella, esto no podía de compararse a eso, al menos podía de suponerlo, pero por sus estrellas se encontraba tan nerviosa que simplemente no podía de hacerlo, tan segura estaba que la rechazaría incluso antes de que pudiera de pedir lo que deseaba, después de todo aun seguía siendo tan solo una perla.

—  **¡Aquí estas!—** Exclamó con alegría una Rose que de entre unos frondosos arbustos que rodeaban el sitio hubiera hecho aparición, para acercarse hacia donde la otra gema yacía sentada. **—No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote—** Posicionándose al lado de Perla para observarle con una sonrisa en sus labiales.

—  **Oh, lo lamento, mi dia… Rose, lo lamento, no era mi intención, hmn, desaparecer por tanto tiempo—** Perla pronunció, sin la más ligera intención de querer mirar a su adversa, que podía de decir, aun estaba tan avergonzada por sus mismos pensamientos, sabía que no lograría solo observarla directamente al rostro sin llegar a ser un inmenso desastre en un segundo. Pero qué imagen le estaba dando.

No podía soportar que pensara mal de su ser, pues ella era… Todo lo que le importaba realmente en aquel momento.

—  **¿Uh? ¿Por qué? No es necesario que estés siempre a mi lado, también necesitas tu propio espacio, lo comprendo—**

— **Sí, pero…—** _«De igual manera no se siente correcto.»_

— **Nada de peros—** Interrumpiendo el hablar ajeno, para luego agregar. **—Esta bien, ya te encontré, y eso es lo importante—** Procediendo a tomar asiento al lado de la otra gema, mientras dedicaba una breve mirada a su alrededor, era bastante lindo debía de admitirlo, pero no debía de centrarse en ello, lo importante ahora era Perla. Hace bastantes días que parecía estar bastante extraña, esperaba solo fuera su imaginación.  **— ¿Y qué haces? —**

— **Nada importante, solo pensaba sobre... cosas—**

—  **¿Cosas? Vaya, uhm, ¿Te gustaría contarme sobre ello? —**

— **No, lo siento —**

— **Está bien, como dije no es necesario que te disculpes, Perla, yo entiendo—** Perla sentía que aquello había sido en un tono tan, por así decirlo, dolido. Como si rechazar el haber dado alguna respuesta a tal cuestionamiento, solo la habría lastimado, no quería eso, mas no deseaba decir todo lo que implicaba responderle aquello. No se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, no todavía.

No obstante debía de hacerlo, ya no era un perla común o igual a las otras. Ella actuaba por su propio albedrio.

Bien, nada de miedos. Ahora o nunca.

— **Rose… Yo…—** Por los dia… Por las estrellas, por qué no podía de decirlo y ya.

— **¿Hmn? ¿Sí, qué pasa? —** Mirada volviera a dedicarle, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con ello.

_«AAAAAAAAAAH, que lind-... Vamos, Perla, cálmate»_ , era un desastre en ese mismo instante como para seguir lo que ella misma se decía.

— **Yo… Yo quería de pedirte, si algo podíamos intentar—**

— **¿Qué cosa?—**

— **Me preguntaba si podía… Podía de intentar contigo lo que los humanos llaman… Hmn, llaman beso…—** ¡Lo había dicho! Ahora solo debía de esconderse y no volver a salir en mil años más.

— **¿Uh? Claro, no hay problema—**

— **¿Oh? ¡Oh! Sí, sí, Ehm, yo…—**

Una leve risa soltara la gema de mayor rango.  **—No es algo tan difícil, ven aquí—** Se acercara para tomar el rostro ajeno y así pequeño depositar en los labios de la perla.

Aunque muy breve fuera aquel beso, fue algo tan indescriptible, casi como si una explosión de sensaciones le hubiera invadido con tal pequeño contacto que sin palabras hubiera quedado.

Otra risa Rose dio al ver la expresión de la adversa.

Tal breve contacto fuera esa muestra de afecto, tan pocas veces hubiera de repetirse, pero muy bien esos momentos hubieran de ser guardados en el corazón de aquella perla.


End file.
